


Night and Day you are the one…

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: BBrae Week 2016, Dancing, F/M, Frank Sinatra - Freeform, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: Raven hears some odd music and decides in investigate.
Relationships: Beat Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Kudos: 33





	Night and Day you are the one…

“Only you beneath the moon or under the sun…”

The music itself was unusual in a tower full of teenagers what was truly shocking was it coming from Beast Boys room. It was around 1am and Raven was coming back from the kitchen when her attention was caught by the uncharacteristic music. She was in her night clothes, and she could feel the oddest blend of emotions coming from the other side of the door.

She stood there just listening thinking Beast Boy fell asleep with the radio or the TV on. Then trumpets faded out and the song ended, and she would have moved on…

“In the wee small hours of the morning…When the whole wide world is fast asleep….” This song was different. It wasn’t just Frank she could hear it; Beast Boy was singing along. Curiosity got the best of her, and Raven entered Beast Boys room.

Beast Boy didn’t notice his visitor, eyes were closed laying on the bed is just a pair of black sleep pants. The room was dark save for a small lamp on the nightstand. His arms folded behind his head as he sang along to the music.

“When your lonely heart has learned its lesson, you would be hers of only she would call…”

“Frank Sinatra?” She asked.

Beast Boys eyes shot open and he fell out of the bed when he lurched to turn off his stereo across the room. Failing miserably, he laid there face down on the floor wondering if he should just shift into a mouse and scurry away.

“Rae, of all people to wonder into someone’s else’s room”

Raven just stared at him. Prone on the ground, he was right after all the times she had thrown him out or teleported him into the bay for coming into her space the shoe was on the other foot. “Your right, I should have knocked, but Frank Sinatra?”

“Yea” the word fell out of his mouth. As he pulled himself back to his feet and sat on the edge of the bed. It didn’t fit, at least it didn’t fit what Raven knew about Beast Boy. She had seen him play air guitar with Robin’s classic rock collection, or even drum on counters with Starfire’s Tameranain music but she had no idea what this was. She stood there she knew that there was more too it, she could feel that he was divided about telling her, this was not just some odd choice in music this was something personal.

“I found the CD when I tagged along with Star and Robin yesterday. My mom, really liked this.” he said quietly like the thoughts themselves were delicate and would break if he said them too loud.

“Rita likes Frank Sinatra?”

“No, my Mom…Mom” He said sitting back up in the bed. “I don’t remember a lot about her, but she had these old records and she would play them and she would pick me up and pretend that were dancing.”

The track ended, and we replaced by an odd silence. He picked up the CD case and looked at it. “I saw the disc and I next thing I knew I was back in our old tent. My mom was holding me again.”

Raven didn’t know what to say. She just barged into a memory of a friend without asking. Fortunately, Frank decided to break the silence.

“I’ve got the world on a string sitting on a rainbow, got the string around my finger, what a world, what a life, I’m in love.” The track started.

Raven started to retreat towards the door, Beast Boys eyes still on the CD cover. “I am going to leave you alone with your memory, I am sorry I intruded”

“It’s okay, I will try to keep it down”

She was almost to the door.

“Hey Raven?” He asked as he stood up. “Would you like to dance?” He tossed the cd case onto the bed. 

She said nothing. She was frozen in place, she was still as a statue until he walked around to face her and took her hand, he placed his other on her hip. Raven looked up at him and his lopsided grin. The slowly started swaying to the music. It was awkward and off rhythm, but they stayed like that till the end of the song, and though another, and another, by the time “It happened in Monterrey” ended playing they had pulled each other close, their arms wrapped around each other, Her head resting on his bare chest.

What happens next, I am leaving to your imagination. But before Marvin Gaye, Before Luther Vandross, Before Barry White, there was Frank Sinatra.

________________________________________

The songs come from Classic Sinatra: His Greatest Performances 1953- 1960. With some latitude to the song order. All I can say is that this is a first effort, but I do feel a kinship for these two characters, and all here have been so kind to share their works so I thought I would contribute.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/145475898224/night-and-day-you-are-the-one Jun 5th, 2016  
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
